What Could've Happened
by angelface04
Summary: She was perfect…to him. Too bad she never looked at him the way that he looked at her... OneShot. Slight George x Angelina


****

A/N - Here I am again with another obscure Angelina pairing…If any of you know me…coughANGELAcough I'm sure that you'll notice the reference to a certain "Lucy". To the rest of you, it's a long story, but let's just say that this story has a few of my own relationship troubles in it as well. :D ANYWAYS, enough with my ramblings, (who reads these anyways?) I hope that you enjoy this - let me know!

****

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter Characters. I just own this little one-shot that I cooked up all alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_God…_S_he was perfect…_

Her skin was like coffee-with-cream…smooth and even, silky to the touch. Her eyes – though they were closed at the moment, were perfectly shaped, like huge almonds with flecks of cinnamon. Her lips were lucious and full and round, making any boy with a good set of eyes drool. Her black curls framed her face gently, setting off her high cheekbones and huge, long, dark lashes. Her body…he chucked to himself. She was tall and thin, but not too thin mind you…her curves were often a topic of boys conversation. She looked angelic sleeping…but all that knew her knew that she could be far from it awake. She was extremely loyal, very stubborn, a little too competitive, furiously passionate, and not afraid of nearly anything. She was perfect…to him. Too bad she never looked at him the way that he looked at her.

She began to stir, as if she somehow subconsciously knew that he was staring at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, rubbing them gently. She smiled at him, making his heart nearly jump out of his throat.

"Hey," She muttered hoarsely, glancing around her at the empty, nearly dark common room. "Gosh, I can't believe I fell asleep!" She propped herself up on her elbows slowly. He smiled at her.

"Yep, it's nearly one o' clock." _And I've been watching you for nearly half an hour._

"Is it really?" She yawned. He was just sitting there in the chair next to the couch she was sprawled on.

"So…what're you doing?" Her head was cocked to the side, causing her now messy curls to hit her on the face. She brushed them away.

"Oh nothing…just…enjoying the quiet." She laughed heartily.

"George Weasley? Enjoying the quiet?" She giggled a little. "I never thought I'd see the day."

He chuckled a little as well. That was true…he really did like being the center of attention. He liked to have people look at him, and laugh at him. He loved hanging out with his brother and their best friend Lee…but he would easily give any of that up to just hold Angelina one time…

And those gorgeous eyes were staring straight through him…

"Well," He cleared his throat, and then stood. "I guess I'll go to bed now."

"No…don't go yet." She was sitting, biting her lip and looking utterly fantastic. "Come sit with me."

How could he resist?

He sat.

She glanced at him, then down to her hands.

Her school clothes had been shed much earlier for a pink pair of pajama pants and tank in hopes of bed, but when she had come to bid everyone goodnight, they had suckered her into staying later, her being the "Miss Popular" that she was.

"Look - I need to talk to you…" His heart leapt to his throat but he battled it back down again.

"Yeah?" He hoped that his voice didn't sound as high as it had seemed. She was silent for a few minutes, then finally said.

"What's up with Fred?" His stomach plummeted. Of _course_. Fred. How c could he have kidded himself?

Fred was older, sure, but only by a few seconds. But even then, Fred was the overrated one. It was always Fred and _George,_ never George and _Fred_. Fred was the louder one, the more obnoxious one, the charmer. George was smarter, the "brains" of the operation if you will. (A/N, I never got that, if you will _what_?).

"What do you mean?" He answered hoarsely, trying not to look as upset as he felt.

"Well…" She was so cute when she stumbled over her words - "Well, I don't know, he's just, giving me mixed signals…and…and I _really_ like him." She glanced up at him. "You know how much I like him…"

Of course he knew.

He'd watched her stare at him as if he was God's greatest gift to man or something…

"Yeah…I know." She glanced at him quizzically before continuing.

"And I heard that he sorta likes me, but there's that girl from Hufflepuff, and he's just confused…or something…?" George nodded slightly, cracking his knuckles and looking down. Fred had told him all about his "predicament…" about Lucy, the hot Hufflepuff, and Angelina, his best friend.

__

He doesn't deserve you.

"What am I supposed to _do_ George? Just wait for him?!"

_Angie, you don't have to wait! I'm right here!_

"He's just confused, like you said, he'll work it out…just give him some time." George took a deep breath. That had been hard to say - but he'd done it. Angelina smiled up at him, fairly glowing, and George smiled back, knowing that although it had hurt to say that, seeing her smile made it all worth it. Suddenly, she grasped him around the middle, snuggling into him.

"Thanks." Came her muffled voice. He stroked her back gently; feeling his throat began to ache as he realized that this moment would end.

"No problem." He replied, smiling. She finally pulled away, yawning.

"Well, I'd probably better get to bed…" She stood.

"Yeah…" He stood as well. "Me too." They stood there awkwardly a moment, as if there was something that needed to be said but wasn't.

"Well, um, goodnight." It was George who ended the silence, and began to walk up to his dormitory.

"Yeah…G'night…" And as she walked away George looked back at her, wondering what could've happened if he'd just told her the truth…how he felt…

And as she lay tucked into her rich satin sheets she wondered what would've happened if she'd told him…if she'd told him that deep down, maybe it wasn't Fred that she liked after all…?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
